It Is Enough
by Amythest Girl
Summary: Sequel to Is It Enough? Meredith POV. MerMark. Read Is It Enough? before this. OneShot


Hello again guys!

This is the sequel of my previous story "Is It Enough?"

Again it is in Meredith's POV, with Flash backs in Italics.

You really need to read the first story before this.

Anyway on with it.

* * *

**It Is Enough**

"You look beautiful Mere!" Izzie said practically jumping up and down.

"Never thought I'd agree with Barbie but, I do, you look great." Cristina agreed with a slight smile.

"Never thought this day would come, really I thought I'd never love I thought…" Cristina cut me off.

"See, that's were you went wrong, you thought. I'm just glad its McSteamy and not McDreamy, that would be a nightmare, wait, can I say that since his the best man?" Cristina questioned.

The day was finally here, the answers to my questions had been answered, it had been six months since he proposed and we are finally going to stand at an altar, and announce our love to the world, now does that sound corny or what.

_We were lying in bed, just holding each other when Mark said something I never thought I'd hear him say._

"_I Love You Meredith Grey"_

_There was only one thing I could think of to say, so I said it._

"_I'm pregnant"_

The music started, we weren't going traditional because, well it just wasn't us, so the doors open as 'I Was Made For Loving You Baby' by Kiss started, Mark's idea completely.

Luciana and Marco start their toddle down the aisle towards their father who they haven't noticed. Luciana notices Mark first and runs the rest of the way to her father, with Marco close behind. Addison comes up and grabs them to sit with her and her boyfriend Pete, who she met when she worked in LA for about a year. Izzie starts her walk down the aisle as my bridesmaid, followed by Cristina as maid of honour.

_Waiting for Addison to come in the room was one of the most intimidating things ever, even with Mark sitting next to me. I was now around 14 weeks pregnant, and I was bigger than we both expected. As always Addison walks into the room perfect as usual._

"_So this is a check up right?"_

"_Yep, just a check up" Mark replied, excited, today was the first ultrasound, and we were both a little anxious for it._

"_And the first ultrasound, ok, I'll just do a pelvic and then we'll get the ultrasound ready" Addison said with a smile, of course this isn't going to be awkward._

_My boyfriends ex who also happens to be my ex's ex-wife, which apparently is my boyfriends fault because he slept with Addison which caused a divorce, I still don't believe Mark is fully to blame._

"_Ok, everything looks good down here we'll just set up the ultrasound, so this is going to be a little cold" _

"_Ok" I replied, but it wasn't cold, it was freezing._

"_Everything looks good in there except…"_

"_Except! What Except!!! I everything alright, damn it I knew you should have stood for that surgery what was I thinking letting you…"_

"_MARK! Let me finish, what I was going to say was, it appears that you guys are having twins"_

"_TWINS!!!" Mark and I both screamed out._

"You ready?" I heard Richard say beside me, I was shaking like a leaf, but it's my wedding day so that's normal, right?

"As ready as can be"

We start the walk down the aisle, everybody stands, which I have to admit is a little, well, lets just say I don't ACTUALLY like being the centre of attention. It's easier though because Mark is looking into my eyes, today, he was finally officialy off the market, even if he says he has been for a long time, today, he has a ring on his finger that won't be coming off. Well, except for surgery.

We reach the end of the aisle and Richard smiles and gives me a kiss on the check.

"I'm glad this day is finally here Meredith, and thank you for letting me do this" Richard whispers in my ear.

"Who else would, you are the only father I've ever known" Richard smiles and nods and goes down to sit with Adele with tears in his eyes.

I turn around and smile at Mark, he smiles…well smirks back, because is his smile really a smile?

_"So what are we looking for today" Addison asks, I'm now 7 months pregnant, and we're in for another check up._

"_We finally agreed on finding out the sexes of the babies" Mark replied smiling, I still wasn't totally convinced but, whatever makes him happy. Gosh, I can't believe I said that._

"_Are we sure?" Addison asks looking at me I nod._

"_Ok, lets have a looky. Well here is baby A and she looks very healthy" Addison looks at us smiling._

"_A girl!" I kind of squeal and squeeze Mark's hand._

"_And your boy looks well developed and healthy as well, if not a little smaller than his sister"_

"_WOOOHOO! A BOY!" Mark cheers; Addison and I look at each other and roll our eyes._

"_Are you sure it's a boy?" I ask, teasing Mark._

"_Lets just say that, his very much a boy, and __very__ well developed"_

"_That's me boy!" Mark smiles again._

_Addison and I both lean over and hit him upside the head._

" You ready to become Mrs. Sloan?"

"No, but I'm willing to become Dr. Sloan" I tease.

"We are here today to witness the marriage of Mark William Sloan and Meredith Lucia Grey. The road these two have travelled to get here has been long, but they owe it to two of their friends for their meeting, even if not the best way to meet they feel in love. Now is the time I must ask, if anyone knows any reason why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold you peace."

I see out of the corner of my eye Cristina glaring at the congregation. I smile and giggle and give Mark a nudge to look, he looks and gives a chuckle.

"Good, now at this stage that they have requested that I read 1 Corinthians 13:4-7, 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.' It is at this time that Mark and Meredith will say the vows they have written themselves. Mark you may go first."

"The day we met, you found out that being subtle is not one of my forte's. It shows, I love you so much Meredith, and I can't be subtle about it. You have given me an amazing gift, our two children. You let me in when you couldn't trust anybody, when you had been broken, but you let me in, you let me help fix you. Meredith you are my soul mate in every sense of the word, I can't go on living without you. I love the fact that I will have you for the rest of my life. I love you Meredith Grey, and there isn't anything subtle about it."

Trust Mark, to ruin my make-up without actually touching me.

_Something didn't feel right, not that something was wrong just, something wasn't right, the bed was wet and I don't know how. Oh, that's how._

"_Mark, wake up you big fod" I say as I push him._

"_Wake up!" I push him again, but a little to hard; I push him out of bed._

"_Wha? What's wrong? Why is the bed wet?"_

"_I'm in labour you idiot! Argggggggggggggh!" I say as a contraction hits._

"_Oh. OH! Crap um, we've gotta get you're bag and then ring Addison, and then, crap, we better ring Chief and tell him we're coming in and whose on call tonight, maybe we should give them a ring and…and…and…"_

"_Mark, ring Addison, I'll get my bags, the contractions are still about 20 minutes apart, then ring Izzie, she is on call tonight, and get her to ring the Chief."_

"Meredith, your vows."

"Mark, you came at a time when I had practically given up on love. I didn't believe it existed because I'd been hurt to many times. You let me know what love was, you didn't push me, you were just there, when I needed you. You showed me what life can be, you showed me how to be happy. You gave me two miracles, you gave me a life that I could never imagine, now I can't imagine not having it. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, possibly have more children with you (wolf whistles from the crowd, Mark smirks), to grow old and grey with you, to have grandchildren run around our feet. I love you so much more than imaginable."

"Now we will have the trading of the rings, Mark repeat after me. Meredith with this ring…"

"Meredith with this ring…"

"…I symbolise the endless circle of my love."

"…I symbolise the endless circle of my love."

"Meredith repeat after me. Mark with this ring…"

"Mark with this ring…"

"…I symbolise the endless circle of my love."

"…I symbolise the endless circle of my love."

_"Ok Meredith, start pushing" Addison said to me._

"_OH MY G--! I HAAAATE YOU!!! ARGGGGGGH!"_

"_Again Meredith and push down"_

"_YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!!!!!!!"_

"_Ow Meredith my hand, ow ow ow."_

_Mark receives glares from all the women in the birthing room._

"_Baby Girl Sloan has entered the world" We hear Addison say as a wail enters the room._

"_Our girl…our girl is first" I saw with sweat and tears running down my face as Mark wipes my face and my hair, smiling, with tears in his eyes._

"_Ok Meredith, we need to big pushes for your boy"_

"_ARRRRGH! YOU ARE AN ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_

"_Ok Meredith one more, his head is out one more big one"_

"_ARRRRGGGGGH! NEVER AGAIN AM I DOING THIS!!!!"_

"_Baby Boy Sloan is here, with lungs as strong as his mother" Addison says with a laugh._

"It is with great pleasure that I announce the union of Mark William Sloan and Meredith Lucia Grey. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Whistles and cheers from the crowd, as Mark and I kiss for the first time as husband and wife.

"I now present Dr's Mark and Meredith Sloan"

_"Do we have any names?" Addison asked for the group._

_Derek, Izzie, Cristina, Alex, George, Callie, Richard, Burke and Miranda were all standing in our room. Mark and I smile at each other._

"_Of course we have names, Addi put Mere on bed rest for the last two months", Mark says with a chuckle as he holds our daughter._

"_Well, what are they?" Cristina asks._

"_Yeah, I want to know my god-children's names" Derek states._

"_Well, this little boy here is Marco Elijah Sloan and Mark is holding Luciana Grace Sloan. Now before you say anything Marco and Luciana are both Italian names, Marco comes from the name Marcus which relates to Mars, so basically its means god of war and Luciana means light."_

"_We also agreed on Elijah because it was the closet we could get to Ellis and Grace because of the hospital" Mark said with a smile._

"_Beautiful names, and perfect meanings" Richard said with tears in his eyes._

_"Yeah, but do you really need a Sloan with a name meaning god of war?" Addison asked with everybody agreeing._

"Congratulations guys, you deserve it" Derek gave Mark and I a hug, but added a kiss on the cheek for me.

"Gotta agree with McDreamy, you guys deserve it, after all the crap you guys have been through you came out on top" Cristina says with a smile, and what I think are tears in her eyes.

So, Is children, love and trust enough?

Is It Enough?

It Is Enough.

* * *

A/N: 

So how was that?

I know it was long, I couldn't believe how long I wrote for.

I don't think I need to do another addition to this story, but let me know what you guys think.

Review!

Amythest Girl.


End file.
